


A Steamy Summer Night in Gravity Falls

by sainttaint



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sainttaint/pseuds/sainttaint
Summary: Dipper has just finished saving northwest mansion from certain doom. While Pacifica's Parents clean up the mess, they send her to stay with the Pines family for the evening. As the evening progresses, a new romance begins to form.





	A Steamy Summer Night in Gravity Falls

I’m a bit of a weakling. Sure I know I’m thirteen, but I’m still weak for my age. My twin sister Mabel forced me to help her “mortal enemy” for three golden tickets to the Northwest Party. Anyway I get there, a giant lumberjack attempts too burn the mansion down, I save the place. I’m not gonna lie, I felt pretty heroic after, like, for once in my life, I actually accomplished something. I started feeling confident. And you know what, after getting to know Pacifica, she’s really not half bad. She still might seem a bit full of herself, but I can see a bit of good in her.  
Her parents freaked out though. After the townsfolks ransacked the place, her parents were forced to clean the entire mansion because the butler quit. I think it’s kinda funny actually. The thought of her pretentious parents picking up little specs of food and dirt off the crystal clean carpets makes me laugh. They sent Pacifica to sleep with us for the night while they cleaned up. Fine by me as long as she doesn’t bother me while I work, solving mysteries requires complete and utter focus.  
We all hop into Grunckle Stan’s car and he drives us to the shack. Mabel rushes through the door and gives waddles a big hug. She really loves that pig. I make my way towards the kitchen and grab a bite to eat. Soos appears from outside, he must have been fixing the golf cart. He washes his hands and dries them on the towel before proceeding to talk to me in his laid-back handyman type voice.  
“Sup hambone, how was the monster hunting.”  
“Oh it was fine” I reply, “Just a bit of the usual ghost hunting stuff.”  
“Nice, nice.” Soos leans past me and sees Pacifica taking off her shoes in the foyer. “Is that Pacifica?”  
“Yeah, her parents made her stay the night while they cleaned up.”  
Soos shrugs and wanders off somewhere in the shack. I grab a bag of chips from the counter and make my way towards the living room. I plop myself down on the chair and begin eating. I glance over towards the foyer where Pacifica is. She’s rubbing her arm in this very nervous way. I don’t think she’s been in a building worth less than two million.  
“Hey Pacifica, I’m watching ducktective if you want to join me. There’s a spot on the floor.”  
Pacifica looks a bit hesitant but walks into the living room. She eyes in all directions, trying to find a suitably clean place to sit. There are none.  
“I don’t really feel comfortable sitting down on the floor.”  
I sigh. I guess I’m left with only one other choice.  
“Uh, do you want to sit next to me?” I ask in a hesitant voice.  
Pacifica rolls the idea around in her head and then finally submits and sits next to me. We’re both kinda small so there’s barely enough space for both of us. Her bottom presses against mine. It’s a little uncomfortable but I don’t really mind it too much. I offer her the bag of chips. She passes. We watch a couple episodes of ducktective before Grunckle Stan calls her upstairs to shower in his deep burley voice.  
“Pacifica, take your shower now or don’t take it at all. I gotta take a crap so hurry up.”  
Pacifica rolls her eyes and then gets up.  
“I guess I gotta go take my shower now.”  
“Alright, do you know where the bathroom is?” I ask.  
“Yeah I think I’ll be able to find it” she replies.  
Pacifica walks upstairs. I continue watching a couple more episodes of ducktective before realizing I didn’t put any fresh towels on the hook. I go grab a couple and make my way upstairs. I still hear the water running so I figured if I just slip in real fast and put the towels on the hook she won’t even notice. I quickly push the door open but instead of seeing her silhouette and steam on the shower glass, I see her completely naked in front of me. I squeal and drop the towels to the floor before covering my eyes.  
“I’m so sorry! Ahh! I was trying to bring you fresh towels.”  
I quickly exit the room, remove my hands from my eyes and stand outside in the hallway contemplating what just happened. A minute later, she exits with the towel wrapped around her waist. She briskly walks past me towards the guest room. We lock eyes once and she blushes.  
After she gets dressed, I make my way towards her room to apologize formally. I enter and she looks at me with slight embarrassment.  
“I’m so sorry Pacifica. I didn’t mean to walk in on you. I didn’t see anything. I promise.”  
I lied.  
“No, it’s ok. I know you were just trying to be a good house guest” she replied.  
I exhale in relief.  
“Okay, that’s good.”  
I begin to exit her room.  
“I wouldn’t have minded if you saw anyway” Pacifica says under her breath.  
I turn my head.  
“What did you say?”  
“Nothing.”  
I brush off what she just said and make my way downstairs. I hear Grunckle Stan yelling at the TV. I’m not dealing with tonight. I walk back upstairs and enter my room. Mabel is setting up one of her weird girly games.  
“Hey bro bro, want to play this game with me?” she asks.  
“Uh no, I’m not really in the mood” I reply.  
“Uh come on. It’ll be quick.”  
I pick up the box and look at the back.  
“It says three players minimum.”  
Mabel snorts in frustration.  
“You can invite Pacifica to play if you want” Mabel says as she grunts and turns her head away like a five year old.  
“Okay” I reply.  
I head over to Pacifica’s room and ask her if she wants to play.  
“Sure” she says.  
Pacifica and I head back to my room. We sit down on the ground and Mabel explains the rules. The entire time she was talking I had a feeling that Pacifica was staring at me. I never made eye contact with her because I felt it would be too awkward but in my peripherals I could see her glances.  
~~~  
We all finish the game and Mabel goes to bed early. Pacifica heads back to her room and I hop in my bed and close the lights. I toss and turn for a bit but can’t really fall asleep because I’m still thinking about what happened earlier tonight with the whole seeing Pacifica naked thing. I can’t get her outta my head. I toss and turn a bit more and glance over at the clock. It reads 10:35 PM. Ugghh. This sucks. I flip over on my side and look in the direction of the clock again. I see Pacifica in the hallway. My heart skips a beat. I get out of bed and join Pacifica in the hallway.  
“What’s wrong?” I ask.  
“I can’t sleep. The bed feels dirty. I think I saw a goat on my bed.”  
“Oh, that’s just Gompers” I reply. “He’s harmless.”  
We both look at the floor. I notice her twiddling her toes. I muster up the courage to ask her.  
“You can sleep in my bed if you want, it’s clean. I promise.”  
Pacifica stares at the floor a bit more and then glances up at me. Her eyes sparkle in the moonlight and she blushes a little.  
“Okay.”  
I get into bed first and then Pacifica joins me. She pulls the covers over us. I face my back towards her and try to fall asleep. I can’t. I turn in her direction. She has been facing me the entire time. A little bit of moonlight manages to make its way under the covers. I try to pull the blanket up a bit more but just end up bumping my nose into Pacifica’s nose. She giggles. She begins rubbing her nose on mine. I follow suit.  
“You know, you were really brave today. I never knew you were so talented” Pacifica says in a very breathy voice.  
“Oh thank you” I reply with a hint of awkwardness in my voice.  
We continue rubbing our noses against each other. She giggles more. She moves her head so that her mouth is near my ear.  
“Can I tell you something Dipper?” she whispers in my ear.  
“Yeah, what is it?”  
“I like you.”  
I pause a bit and then reply.  
“I like you too.”  
Pacifica smiles. She lays her hand against my face and presses her soft lips against mine. We begin kissing. She grabs a hold of my bottom lip and teases it with her teeth. I don’t believe this. She seems really experienced. She continues kissing me softly before picking up the pace. Her kisses become more passionate and she introduces a bit of tongue. She whispers in my ear.  
“I want you.”  
I can feel her soft supple hands making their way down my shirt towards my boxers. I’m as hard as a diamond. She carefully lifts up the elastic holding my pants on my waist and grabs my cock. I can’t believe this is happening. She begins stroking it, up and down, up and down. I breathe heavily. She kisses me hard and grabs my hand with her free hand and pulls it down towards her pelvis positioning it so that the fingers are resting on her vagina. She’s as wet as the Pacific Ocean. I can feel her vaginal liquid soaking into her panties. She starts moving her hand in a rubbing motion. I continue and she lets go. I run my fingers up and down. Depending on where I press, she moans. Once I found the sweet spot, I slide my hand under her panties and begin fingering the area. She begins to moan louder.  
“Yes Dipper, just like that” she says in my ear in a breathy tone.  
This entire time, I completely forgot that Mabel was in the room with us. I hear her toss around. Pacifica and I are both silent. Mabel goes back to a relaxed sleep. Pacifica and I look at each other, smile, and begin making out again. I continue fingering her. She begins squeezing her thighs around my hand. She pulls me in tight, runs her tongue across mine and kisses me hard.  
“I want you to fuck me” she tells me in an aggressive but seductive voice.  
I know I don’t have any condoms; my mind races. I have an idea. Wendy usually keeps a couple in her purse. And I think she left her purse here too.  
“I’ll be back” I tell Pacifica.  
I quickly get out of bed and quietly but briskly make my way downstairs towards the foyer. I see Wendy’s bag. Perfect. I grab a couple condoms and head back upstairs. I see Pacifica waiting for me with a seductive smile across her face. I jump back in bed and we begin kissing again. With great precision she un-wraps the condom and unrolls it onto my hard cock. She takes off her panties and pushes me over so that I’m lying with my back on the bed. She bites her lip and positions herself above me. She grabs my cock and angles it so that it’s directly below her vagina. She squats down, engulfing my cock in her vagina. She feels tight and warm. She moans. She rocks back and forth on my cock, going faster and faster. I can’t believe what’s going on. She begins moaning harder and harder before shivering in ecstasy. She came. Just the thought of her cumming was enough to make me cum. I came inside her. She collapses on top of me and we kiss a few more passionate kisses. She presses her head against my chest and begins twirling her finger over my chest. I glance up towards Mabel’s bed. She’s still asleep. I smile.  
~~~  
Pacifica starts packing up in the morning. Every time we walk past each other she smiles and bites her lip. A couple times if there was no one around, we share a couple kisses. I watched her enter her parent’s car as they drove off. I wave, she waves back.  
I closed the door and plopped myself out on the chair.  
What a night in Gravity Falls.


End file.
